Lucie Arnaz
| birth_place = Los Angeles, CA, U.S. | occupation = Actress, singer, dancer, producer | yearsactive = 1963–present | series = I Love Lucy / Here's Lucy | character = Herself / Kim Carter | episodes = I Luve Lucy: as host of CBS-TV airing of "The Lost Pilot" (Unaired Pilot)" in 1990; Here's Lucy: 118 episodes }} Lucie Arnaz (born Lucie Désirée Arnaz on July 17, 1951) served as the host of a special airing of the original "lost" pilot" episode of I Love Lucy which aired on CBS-TV on March 30, 1990, which also released on DVD in 2002. Lucieand her brother Desi Arnaz, Jr. both co-starred with their mom Lucille Ball as Kim Carter, the daughter of Lucy Carter, on the 1968-74 CBS-TV series Here's Lucy. Career Television Having had walk-on roles on her mother's television series The Lucy Show, Arnaz made her acting debut in a continuing role in the series Here's Lucy from 1968 to 1974. She played Kim Carter, the daughter of the eponymous Lucy—who was played by Arnaz's real-life mother, Lucille Ball. Arnaz branched out into television roles independent of her family from the mid-1970s. In 1975, she played murder victim Elizabeth Short in an NBC-TV telefilm of Who is the Black Dahlia?,"'Who is the Black Dahlia?' Overview" tcm.com, accessed December 3, 2015 "'Who is the Black Dahlia?' Overview" The New York Times, December 9, 2015 and she starred with Lyle Waggoner and Tommy Tune in Welcome to the "World", The Wonderful World of Disney special commemorating the grand opening of Space Mountain at Walt Disney World in Orlando, Florida. In 1978, she appeared in an episode of Fantasy Island "'Fantasy Island: Anniversary; Reunion' (TV)" paleycenter.org, accessed December 4, 2015 as a woman desperately trying to save her marriage. She has continued to make appearances in a number of popular television series over the years, including Murder, She Wrote, Marcus Welby, M.D., Sons and Daughters (CBS, 1991),Zurawik, David. "'Sons and Daughters' goes from bad to worse" Baltimore Sun, January 4, 1991 and Law & Order. Arnaz also had a short-lived series of her own, The Lucie Arnaz Show, on CBS-TV in 1985. The reviewer for The New York Times described the show as "the always ingratiating Miss Arnaz as a psychologist who not only writes an advice column, but also takes calls from listeners on her own radio program."O'Connor, John J. "2 Sitcoms: 'Lucie Arnaz' And 'Hail to the Chief'", The New York Times, April 9, 1985, p. C16, Margulies, Lee. "Lucie Throws Her Series Into The Ratings Ring" Los Angeles Times, April 17, 1985Margulies, Lee. "'Jeffersons' Out Of Cbs Lineup" Los Angeles Times, May 8, 1985 Another eponymous series, this one a late-night-style talk show, aired for one season from 1995 to 1996. It was unsuccessful, but The Rosie O'Donnell Show would use the same format a year later to much greater success, prompting Arnaz's agent to pitch a revival that would not be picked up. She won an Emmy Award for Outstanding Informational Special, in 1993 for her documentary about her parents, Lucy and Desi: A Home Movie."'Lucy and Desi: A Home Movie' Overview" tcm.com, accessed December 3, 2015[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0296731/ Lucy and Desi: A Home Movie"] imdb.com, accessed December 3, 2015Dunne, Susan. "Lucie Arnaz To Present 'Lucy And Desi: A Home Movie'" ''Hartford Courant, May 22, 2013King, Susan. "Retro : Lucy's Candid Camera : Documentary Shows Revealing Footage of Ball and Arnaz, Family and Friends" Los Angeles Times, February 14, 1993 Theater Lucie has numerous other theater credits, both in the United States and abroad: ''Seesaw (first national company, 1974Altman, China. "Lucie Arnaz, Doing It Her Way" People, Vol. 1 No. 12, May 20, 1974), Whose Life Is It Anyway?, The Guardsman (Paper Mill Playhouse, Millburn, New Jersey, January 1984Emblen, Frank. "New Jersey Guide. Lucie and Laurence" The New York Times, January 8, 1984), The Wizard of Oz in Concert: Dreams Come True (Concert at Lincoln Center, 1995, televised"'The Wizard of Oz in Concert: Dreams Come True' Credits" allmusic.com, accessed December 3, 2015"'The Wizard of Oz in Concert: Dreams Come True'" imdb.com, accessed December 3, 2015Robinson, Mark. "10 Wickedly Wonderful Musicals Inspired By 'The Wizard of Oz'" playbill.com, October 30, 2015), Sonia Flew (Coconut Grove Playhouse, Florida, April 2006Jones, Kenneth. "Show Goes On: Coconut Grove's 'Sonia Flew', With Arnaz, Starts April 19" playbill.com, April 17, 2006), The Witches of Eastwick (London, Theatre Royal, Drury Lane, June 2000Simonson, Robert and Paddock, Terri "Report: Arnaz Joins Crawford in West End 'Witches of Eastwick'" playbill.com, January 19, 2000Wolf, Matt. "Review: 'The Witches of Eastwick'" Variety, July 20, 2000), Vanities (Mark Taper Forum, Los Angeles, 1976 as "Kathy"Kataora, Mike. "'Vanities' To Premiere In PS" Desert Sun, December 3, 1976), Neil Simon's Lost in Yonkers (Broadway), Dirty Rotten Scoundrels (Broadway, May 23, 2006, to September 3, 2006"Lucie Arnaz Broadway" ibdb.com, accessed December 3, 2015,) and Terence McNally's Master Class (Seacoast Repertory Theatre, Portsmouth, New Hampshire, April to May 1999Ehren, Christine. "Lucie Arnaz to Give 'Master Class' at NH's Seacoast Rep April 22 – May 23" playbill.com, March 19, 1999). In 2010, Arnaz performed (along with Raúl Esparza and Valarie Pettiford) in and directed Babalu: A Celebration of the Music of Desi Arnaz and his Orchestra. A Miami, Florida performance was given in July 2010. She toured in Pippin in 2014, playing the role of Berthe, the title character's grandmother.Gioia, Michael. "Lucie Arnaz Will Swing from Pippin's Trapeze on Tour" playbill.com, July 28, 2014 She appeared on Broadway in Pippin, from October 9, 2014 to November 9, 2014.Gioia, Michael. "Lucie Arnaz Swings Into Broadway's 'Pippin' Tonight" playbill.com, October 9, 2014"'Pippin' Cast Replacements" playbillvault.com, accessed December 3, 2015 References External Links Category:Actors Category:Here's Lucy cast Category:Here's Lucy main cast Category:People